


Home

by nbbucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbbucky/pseuds/nbbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer used to be the brightest in heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Lucifer was the brightest angel in heaven before his fall. The Morningstar, and when the wretched human race was created they looked to him at night before the moon was a thought in their heads.  
After he was locked in the cage his light was twisted beyond repair. Once Lucifer was light and love but after eons of imprisonment he became the truest black hole. Lucifer absorbed all of the light and love in hell. Love was what made humans human. Without that love they were empty shells. Most souls were halfway there when they first arrived but love was love. Lucifer missed that affection. The way his father treated him and what was worst was the memories. God had promised him more love as a fledgling. Not just family love his own soulmate. A being that would understand him and accept him. When he was young that seemed simple most angel would throw themselves at his feet if he asked. Those same angels had fallen with him and couldn’t even contact him through the cage.  
“What a shame. Just another lie,”  
After many more years of examining every memory and deciding that each one was filled with lies Lucifer decided to never lie to someone he loved. Around that time was when he sensed it. A soul in heaven not yet born but every piece of his grace wanted to reach out and hold the soul. When the soul was given a name, Sam Winchester, he wanted rip down the foundation of his cage. Lucifer was very aware of his own timeline when he was in heaven and Sam Winchester was a name branded in his very core. His true vessel, his other half. With Lucifer’s luck he would never meet him.

“My lord”

Azazel.  
The demon who searched and found a way to Lucifer. With Azazel’s help he could meet Sam.

To Lucifer almost no time seemed to past before he was free and he was in the presence of his other half. He wanted to give Sam everything because when he was near Sam he felt the love he knew before he had fallen. With Sam his bitterness and resentment were not thoughts in his head.   
With Sam he was home.


End file.
